youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuties (band)
The Cuties (Band) are a trio of hamsters, that perform in a band, and have tails on their back, because Einstein carries a pipe in his mouth. Gallery: Mr._Danny_Hamster.png|Donovan 'Danny' Big-Star Whiskers Stanz_Hamster.png|Stanley 'Stanz' Soul Hamsterson Mr._Einstein_Hamster.png|Einstein Genius Pecan About them: *Danny wears a black bowtie around his neck and carries two lightsabers (one orange and one blue) and a pistol gun. *Stanz wears a cloak around his body and carries a blue lightsaber and two pistol guns. *Einstein wears a brown jumper and a black belt with a bit of moustache on his head's bottom and a red mark on his head and carries a blue double bladed saber staff and a pistol gun. Relatives: *Andrew Catsmith *Stephen Squirrelsky *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund Gallery (Danny's Poses) File:Danny_(Swimsuit).png Mr. Danny Hamster (in blue trunks with sunflowers).png Mr. Danny Hamster (Pyjamas).png Mr. Danny Hamster (winter suit).png Gallery (Einstein's Poses) Stanz Hamster (swimsuit).png Stanz Hamster (pajamas).png Stanz Hamster (winter clothes).png Gallery (Stanz's Poses) Mr. Einstein Hamster (swimsuit).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (pyjamas).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (winter clothes).png Gallery (The Cuties) (with pistol guns) Mr. Danny Hamster (with a pistol gun).png|Danny (with pistol gun) Stanz Hamster (with two pistol guns).png|Stanz (with two pistol guns) Mr. Einstein Hamster (with a pistol gun).png|Einstein (with pistol gun) Gallery (The Cuties) (with lightsabers) Gallery (Danny Hamster) Mr. Danny Hamster (with two lightsabers).png|Danny (with two lightsabers) Mr. Danny Hamster (with two lightsabers) with his orange saber..png|Danny (with two lightsabers) (one orange) Mr. Danny Hamster (with two lightsabers) with his blue saber..png|Danny (with two lightsabers) (one blue) Mr. Danny Hamster (with two lightsabers (one orange and one blue)).png|Danny (with two lightsabers) (one orange and one blue) Gallery (Stanz Hamster) Stanz Hamster (with a lightsaber).png|Stanz Hamster (with lightsaber) Stanz Hamster (with a pale blue lightsaber).png|Stanz Hamster (with lightsaber) (one blue) Gallery (Einstein Hamster) Mr. Einstein Hamster (with a saber staff).png|Einstein (with saber staff) Mr. Einstein Hamster (with a saber staff activating) with one blue blade shown..png|Einstein (with saber staff) (one blue) Mr. Einstein Hamster (with a saber staff activating) with another blue blade shown..png|Einstein (with saber staff) (other blue) Mr. Einstein Hamster (with a saber staff activating).png|Einstein (with saber staff) (two blue blades) Gallery (Einstein Hamster) (Pipe) Mr Einstein Hamster (pipe) (with a saber staff).png Mr Einstein Hamster (pipe) (with a saber staff activating).png Mr Einstein Hamster (pipe) (with a saber staff activating) with one blue blade shown..png Mr Einstein Hamster (pipe) (with a saber staff activating) with another blue blade shown..png Mr Einstein Hamster (pipe) (with a pistol gun).png Mr Einstein Hamster (pipe) (swimsuit).png Mr Einstein Hamster (pipe) (pyjamas).png Mr Einstein Hamster (pipe).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (winter clothes) (pipe).png Mr Einstein (Poodles' Minions) (pipe).png List of their Songs That They Love to Sing: *Black or White (Michael Jackson) (1991) *When the Sun Goes Down (Kenny Chesney) (2004) *Little Deuce Coupe (The Beach Boys) (1963) *A Beautiful Morning (The Rascals) (1968) *Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) (1981) *I'm On My Way (The Proclaimers) (1988) *Want To Want Me (Jason Derulo) (2015) *Purple People Eater (Sheb Wooley) (1958) *Moves Like Jagger (Maroon 5) (2011) *Sell Out (Reel Big Fish) (1996) *I'm Blue (Eiffel 65) (1999) *Good Feeling (Flo Rida) (2012) *Rock (Michael Jackson) (1982) *Remember the Time (Michael Jackson) (1991) *Dynamite (Taio Cruz) (2009) *Temperature (Sean Paul) (2005) *Boot Scootin' Boogie (Brooks and Dunn) (1991) *Boyz II Men - I'll Make Love To You (1994) *Stevie Wonder - Superstition (1972) *Elvis Presley - You're The Devil In Disguise (1963) *Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up (1987) Disguises Mr. Danny Hamster (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Stanz Hamster (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr. Einstein Hamster (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Danny (Poodles' Minions).png Stanz (Poodles' Minions).png Einstein (Poodles' Minions).png Mr. Danny Hamster (First Musketeer).png Stanz Hamster (Second Musketeer).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Third Musketeer).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Third Musketeer) (pipe).png Mr. Danny Hamster (Wylie Burp).png Stanz Hamster (Jake).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Yancy O'Del).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Yancy O'Del) (pipe).png Mr. Danny Hamster (Bernard).png Stanz Hamster (Dodo).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Mad Hatter).png Mr. Einstein Hamster (Mad Hatter) (pipe).png Gallery Luna kisses Danny.png|Luna kisses Danny No20190223_005215.jpg|Danny and Luna (Wedding Kiss) No20190223_235336.jpg|Danny and Luna kiss No20190223_005215 (1).png|They're married. No20190329 005147.jpg|They pose Outfits It's Danny (Tuxedo).png|Tuxedo Outfit Ring It's Danny (ring).png Trivia *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, and The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Einstein sometimes carry a pipe in his mouth and will always carry in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7. *In Stephen and Friends Meet Speckle and Friends, it is revealed that Danny has a crush on Luna. *In Rona's visit, it is revealed that Stanz has a crush on Rona. *He is now married to Luna in Danny and Luna's Wedding. Inspired by: *The Three Stooges Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Heroes